


L u k e r n i c k l e

by Anonymous



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Princess Pumpernickel goes to the ball and meets the love of her life, Nyan Cat





	L u k e r n i c k l e

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpeachy/gifts), [spacejeep69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejeep69/gifts).



Princess Pumpernickel sighed. She was supposed to be having the time of her life at this ball, but it was so boring! She so hoped she would meet her one true love tonight, too, but that hadn't happened either. Just then, a stranger walked through the door. He had white ears and white paws, and a poptart for a body, and rainbows shooting out of his ass!   
"Hi." The stranger said cooly. "I'm Luke."  
Princess Pumpernickel's heart fluttered. She had never met anyone so handsome and rainbow-y in her whole life! "I'm Princess Pumpernickel," she said.  
"I couldn't help but notice that you look bored, Princess." Luke said. "I think I can help with that."  
Luke went to the front of the ballroom and told the band to stop playing, and they did. Then Luke started beat boxing and did the most amazing rap ever. Everyone cheered and Obama was there. Princess Pumpernickel ran up to Luke.  
"Oh, Luke! You're the most amazing person I've ever met! Let's get married right away!" She said.  
"Okay, Princess Pumpernickel." said Luke. "I love you."  
"I love you, too, Luke!" said Princess Pumpernickel. Then they kissed.  
THE END  
#sub2yungtown

**Author's Note:**

> original by blackmagicviolet on tumblr
> 
> reposted here bc it's too good


End file.
